


Midnight

by Starofwinter



Category: Star Wars Legends: Republic Commando Series - Karen Traviss
Genre: Gen, Just Add Kittens, Ordo deserves to be happy okay, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-24 03:05:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12003675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starofwinter/pseuds/Starofwinter
Summary: Ordo finds himself in the barn at midnight, but he isn't alone.





	Midnight

Midnight finds Ordo in the barn, the quiet sounds of animals eating or sleeping the only thing he can hear, aside from the faint sound of arguing from the front porch; probably Atin and Sev, because  _ when is it not Atin and Sev _ ?  He tries to ignore it, focusing on his surroundings again.

Dried hay crackles under him as he sits down, and he lets out a long, slow breath.  He’s alone, finally, and he’s happy to finally get a little peace.  It isn’t that he doesn’t love his brothers, far from it, but he doesn’t often get the chance to be alone.  He settles down with his back against the wall, just able to see the stars through the window.  A soft sound to his left gets his attention, and he smiles as he looks down at one of the barn tookas, the well-fed - he pretends he doesn’t see Fi (and Sev, and Jaing, and everyone else) sneaking scraps out to them - creature mewing happily at him.  He reaches down with a smile, rubbing her ears while she purrs.  After a moment, she disappears into the hay and he shrugs, going back to watching the stars.  

He drifts a little, until a soft squeak makes him look down.  The tooka is back, but in her mouth is a tiny kit.  She sets it down in his lap, and Ordo catches it quickly, before it can stumble and fall.  It’s  _ incredibly _ small, and it feels so fragile in his big hands as he cradles it.  “Su cuy, ad’ika,” he murmurs, a slow, soft smile growing on his lips.  The kit squeaks again and hisses soundlessly.  “Oh, you’re a tough one, aren’t you?”  He chuckles softly, setting it down in his lap as the mother returns with another tiny, fluffy bundle to deposit it on his leg.  This one doesn’t make a sound, just blinks up at him with large blue eyes.  Before long, he has four small round bundles of fur with sharp claws climbing all over him, and their mother is draped over his shoulders, purring loudly in his ear.  He can’t stop smiling, and for the first time in as long as he can remember, he feels like he’s at peace.


End file.
